


Crybaby Fudo Gets Saved By His Cool Boyfriend

by succulentwriter



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: A little something I wrote to distract me, Akira is just a baby boy and can't handle pressure, Crybaby Akira, Established Relationship, M/M, Miki calls Akira a dumbass, Ryo comes to save the day, Ryo is Best Boyfriend IMO, Some guy has a knife, and Ryo has a gun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succulentwriter/pseuds/succulentwriter
Summary: Akira and Miki are walking home one day and are encountered by some gang from school, and one is threatening Akira with a knife as some other guy pins Miki to the wall. Akira doesn't know what to do.Except cry.(I don't know how to title things. Whoops.)





	Crybaby Fudo Gets Saved By His Cool Boyfriend

Akira didn’t know what to do.

There were some gang guys from school harassing him and Miki, who were on their way home from school, with a knife. Miki was pinned up against the wall, yelling at Akira for help and at the gang members to go die, and one of them was holding a knife up to Akira, threatening to cut him. Akira didn’t know what to do. He was just a crybaby! A big, dumb crybaby! 

Actually, Akira  _ did  _ know what to do. But it wasn’t helpful. 

Akira started tearing up, and the gang boy with the knife laughed. “Hey, look at this! The bitch boy is cryin’! Aww, are you scared? Do you need to go home and cry to mommy?” 

Another gang member turned and laughed. “No way! He’s actually crying! What’s next? Is he gonna wet his pants?” Akira was trying really hard not to. Crying was one thing, but pissing his pants? He wasn’t Tare, for crying out loud!

Heh. Crying out loud. It’s funny, since Akira was on the verge of doing so. “Akira! You big dumbass! Stop crying like a wuss and help me!” Miki yelled, and Akira whined. Akira held up his fists weakly, only to get punched in the face and knocked back. 

Akira tried crawling away as two of the boys came towards him, but they grabbed the back of his shirt and tossed him on his butt. “Trying to run away, huh? Maybe you should show him a lesson by cutting him up, yeah?” One said to the other with the knife, who grinned as he came closer and closer to Akira. 

“Hey!”

Everybody looked over at the figure walking towards them, and Akira gasped when he recognized blonde locks and blue eyes, a trench coat and a cool guy walk. “Ryo!” Akira cried, scrambling to get up. Ryo opened his arms out to Akira, and Akira ran into them, clutching the back of Ryo’s coat as he cried into his chest. “Ryo! Ryo!” 

“Hey, shh, I’m here, Akira. You’ll be safe now.” Ryo soothed him, petting his hair, then looked up at the gang members. 

“What are ya, his momma? Fuck off! This is between us!”

“Not anymore. Let the girl go, and get the fuck out of here before I have to shoot one of you.” Ryo said calmly, yet Akira could hear the stern tone. 

“Yeah? And with what gun?” One laughed, and Ryo, with a whisper of ‘cover your ears’ to Akira, pulled a pistol out of his pocket and fired it, and the bullet went right past one of the guys.

“Oh shit! He ain’t jokin’! Let’s go, gang!” Their leader, who was holding Miki, let go of her and ran of with his gang. Miki yelled and shook her fist at them, then turned to Ryo and Akira. Ryo had dropped his gun to focus his attention on hugging Akira, rubbing circles into the crying boy’s back. 

“Hey, shh, they’re gone now, Akira. I’m here, and the girl is safe. Look at me.” Ryo lifted up Akira’s head, wiping his tears away. Ryo smiled at Akira, then allowed Akira to continue to hide in his chest. Ryo looked up at Miki. “I’ll bring him home later. Stay safe while walking home.”

Miki didn’t seem happy. “I think Akira should go home instead of going somewhere, I don’t know if he should he going anywhere after that scare, he’s pretty shaken up.”

“I don’t know if he should go anywhere with somebody who called him a dumbass while yelling at him, when he was already under so much pressure.” Ryo said, and Miki gawked. Akira sniffled and wiped his eyes with a hand, then turned to look at Miki.

“I’m going to sleep over at Ryo’s.” Akira said, then turned to Ryo. “I-If that’s okay.”

“It’s more than okay, Akira. But are you okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m okay. I’m...really okay.” Akira let out a sigh of happy relief, and Ryo couldn’t help but smile.

“Do you want to say goodbye to the girl before we go? My car is just down that way.” Ryo pointed behind him, and Akira nodded, turning to Miki once more, with no intention of letting go of Ryo.

“Bye, Miki.” Akira waved, then turned back to Ryo. “Okay.”

“What? Akira! Wait a minute!” 

“Oh yeah.” Akira let go of Ryo and grabbed his bag, tossing it to Miki. “Take my back home for me? Thanks!” Akira wrapped his arms around Ryo once more. “Okay, let’s go.”

“Akira, I can’t really walk with you wrapped around me like this.” Akira’s response to Ryo was a whine, and Ryo sighed. Ryo lifted up Akira’s legs, and Akira wrapped them around Ryo. Ryo wrapped his arms around Akira and picked up his dropped pistol. As they walked away, Akira waved to Miki, giving her a cheeky smile. 

Once they were out of her view, Ryo kissed Akira’s cheek. “You’re lucky I love you.”

“The luckiest.”

“You sure you’re alright, though?” Ryo asked, setting Akira down as they got to the car, and Akira shrugged.

“Well, I think I might need a kiss or two to make me feel really better.” Akira smirked, but that smirk went away immediately as Ryo responded.

“Nope.”

“What? Ryo, you’re gonna make me cry-“ Ryo kissed Akira softly, then looked him in the eyes.

“You know I hate seeing you cry.” Ryo whispered, and Akira grinned, leaning up to kiss Ryo. Ryo blocked his mouth with a hand, and Akira grew irritated. Ryo rolled his eyes and kissed Akira again, longer and sweeter this time. “There. Happy?”

“Not until you smile!”

Ryo rolled his eyes once more and smiled, and Akira laughed as he grabbed Ryo’s face and pulled him in for another kiss. 

They got into the car after that, and Akira buckled up as Ryo started the car. “Hey, Ryo?”

“If yu want another kiss, you’re not getting one.”

“No! It’s just uh...a thanks. For saving my butt, and Miki’s.”

Ryo scoffed. “Dumbass.”

“Hey!” 

**Author's Note:**

> I love some good boys, especially when one boy goes and saves his other boy.


End file.
